


You went back to what you knew, I'll go back to black

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zarie s4e6 scenes [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Scene, s4e6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: It’s only then that Zelda opens her eyes, and when she is met by the sight of an empty room, she falls down onto her bed, the tears that had been bottling up behind closed eyelids, finally spilling down her cheeks.Zelda never knew goodbyes could sting like this.~Marie and Zelda say goodbye in private
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zarie s4e6 scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089620
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	You went back to what you knew, I'll go back to black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loviess!! Thanks for reading my fic :)
> 
> Sorry to everyone who was waiting for this, cause I know I promised this a while ago. Writer’s block got to me and my Zarie heart is still really hurt about what happened, but here it is, finally! 
> 
> I used they/them pronouns for Marie again, cause that makes the most sense to me personally. 
> 
> Title is from ‘Back To Black’ by Amy Winehouse, because I have been listening to that song non stop since part 4 came out lol
> 
> Please, enjoy!

_You went back to what you knew_  
_So far removed_  
_From all that we went through_  
_And I tread a troubled track_  
_My odds are stacked_  
_I'll go back to black_

_~Amy Winehouse_

_***_

“Zelds?” There is a knock on the door and Zelda immediately starts wiping the tears off of her face. She doesn’t want anyone to see her like this, she can’t deal with the humiliation of being found crying her eyes out like a heartbroken teenager. “There is someone here for you, dear.” Hilda’s voice comes from behind her closed bedroom door and Zelda shakes her head, eventhough there is no one around to see the movement.

“I- I can’t talk to anyone right now,” Zelda somehow manages to choke out, but the door is already opening. Her heart flutters, before dropping to her stomach, as she sees who’s walking in.

“Marie,” she mutters, the name sounding more like a question than a statement, before correcting herself, “I mean- _Baron_.”

“Marie is fine, Zelda,” they say, slowly stepping towards where Zelda is sitting on the edge of the bed. She desperately tries to hold her tears at bay, to maintain her cold, untouchable appearance. In all the time they had been together, Zelda hadn’t allowed Marie to see her crying and she wasn’t about to change that now. Now, when Marie was mere minutes away from leaving everything behind: The realm of the living, this coven, their friendship with Hilda, their bond with Prudence and Rosalind,...

_About to leave her._

Zelda shakes her head, biting her lip softly. “But that is not your name.”

“No, but I do not want to make this any harder on you than it already is.”

Snorting, Zelda raises her eyebrows. “What? Don’t flatter yourself.” She huffs. “This isn’t hard for me, Marie. You can go and leave right now, I couldn’t care less,” she ends her sentence with a swift shrug of her shoulders, tears burning in her eyes as she does so.

Tilting their head to the side, Marie asks softly: “Then why are you crying?”

Lips parting in surprise, Zelda reaches up and swipes a finger below her eye, indeed feeling some wetness on her skin. She removes her hand and clenches her jaw, ready to come up with some silly excuse, when Marie speaks again.

“I understand that you are mad at me, but I don’t want to leave like this. I care far too much about you for that.”

“Then why did you lie to me for so long?” The words taste bitter on her tongue, but she needs to know. She deserves to get some sort of explanation.

Marie sighs, “ _Chérie_...”

“No, don’t ‘chérie’ me!” Zelda snaps, standing up from where she was sitting, and straightening her spine. “If you care only half as much about me as you claim to do, then you’ll tell me right now why you didn’t tell me who you truly are.”

Their eyes close for a moment, as Marie exhales deeply, before they open them again and fold their hands together. “I was given this body and this name for a reason. A part of my task was to guide and help your coven as much as I could, but in the end, it was _your_ task to step up and protect them.”

Shaking her head, Zelda chuckles sarcastically, “You’re not making any sense.”

Marie steps closer then, reaching out to hold her hands, and eventhough she doesn’t want to, Zelda instantly squeezes Marie’s hands in return. “You, Zelda, found your strenght. You showed your coven that you are worthy of calling yourself their High Priestess. You showed them that you are worthy of their trust.”

Zelda takes a shaky breath, staring into those deep brown eyes for what she _knows_ is the last time.

“They will follow you to wherever you will lead them. You have proved yourself,” Marie gives her hands one final squeeze, before pulling back and Zelda immediately misses the brief contact. Their hands had always fit perfectly into one another, as if the two of them had been destined to hold each other and never let go. The thought of that stings a little.

“And your coven has discovered that they don’t need any outsiders to help them.”

“So you haven’t told them who you really are?” Zelda asks, fighting the urge to start fiddling with the ring around her finger, just to occupy her hands with _something_.

Shaking their head, Marie admits: “I told them I had to lead the dead back to their graves and stay with them, but I actually wasn’t going to tell _anyone_ my true identity.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Zelda huffs. “So I should be thankful you finally came clean to me?”

“That is not what I meant. I told you, because I owe you the truth.”

“Then I wonder why you didn’t tell me sooner,” Zelda very nearly snarls, a wave of anger going through her. And frankly, she doesn’t even feel guilty for being mad at Marie. After all, they had lied to her about literally everything for _weeks_.

“Because I was simply following the instructions I got. Surely, you should understand that.”

“That doesn’t make this hurt any less,” Zelda spits, not even trying to hide how pissed off she is. “And how do I even know that what you’re saying is the truth? You have been lying to me for so long, how can I trust you?” From the moment they met, Marie had been so easy to trust, so easy to allow into her heart. But now, it is as if she is looking at a stranger.

Marie stares at her for a moment, seeming to be considering her, their face unreadable. Then, they lift their shoulders lightly and say: _“You can’t.”_

They look at each other for a few moments, the sound of her own heartbeat pounding through Zelda’s head, her shoulders tense. As she stands here, Zelda idly wonders if the person she adored so much, had ever been real, or if it had all been part of a bigger plan. If the sweet words that had been whispered into her ear at night had been true, or simply a distraction to hide who Marie truly was. She wonders if Marie’s touches had been gentle because they actually cared, and if they had shown her nothing but kindness, because their heart was truly pure.

Marie breaks the silence then, their voice on the edge of breaking. “But do not think that lying to you was easy, not after we became so close. I came here to fulfill a task and sacrifices needed to be made to do so.”

Looking at the floor, Zelda swallows and feels a stinging feeling in her chest, as she says softly: “You sacrificed _me_.”

That’s when Marie looks at her as if they have been slapped in the face, their eyes starting to water just a little. Zelda sees the muscles in their jaw tighten, sees their hands turn into fists by their sides, before they say: “I am truly sorry, chérie.”

It sounds sincere and Zelda really wants to believe them. After all, Marie had been sent here for a greater good, and Zelda knows very well that everything has a price. But she can’t help but wonder, why had _she_ been the price? Why had she fallen for someone who’s intentions hadn’t been just from the start? Why had she not seen, again, that she was being fooled? With Faustus, she had been blinded by her desire for power, but with Marie, she doesn’t know. Maybe it had been their great strenght and wisdom, maybe their wicked smile and the light dimples in their cheeks. Maybe it had been the way a spark of electricity had shot through her veins from the first time their hands touched, or maybe-

Maybe she had been so utterly _smitten_ with them, that nothing else had seemed to matter.

“As am I,” Zelda finally mutters, eventhough she doesn’t really know what she is sorry about. What else is there to say anyway?

Marie looks at her, tears clouding in front of their eyes and Zelda has to avert her gaze, or she’ll take a step forward and fall into their arms again. She can’t do that, she can’t hurt herself like that again.

“I have to leave now,” Marie announces softly.

A wave of pure pain courses through Zelda’s body at the thought of that, her jaw clenching and her eyes drifting shut. “Yes, I think that’s best,” she still whispers, her voice cracking just a little. She doesn’t open her eyes, scared of not being able to hold back her tears.

The soft shuffle of footsteps fills the air, before a very familiar pair of lips press a light kiss to Zelda’s forehead.

“Goodbye, Zelda Spellman,” Marie chokes out, and Zelda can tell they’re crying. Just the thought of that breaks her heart into a million pieces, her chest suddenly feeling a little too heavy. A hand briefly brushes against her cheek, the warmth of their palm filling Zelda with both comfort and horror. Marie’s voice is barely loud enough to be heard when, finally, they add: “My _wicked_ woman.”

Their breath then ghosts briefly across Zelda’s face, before the sound of featherlight footsteps reaches her ears once more, followed by a short pause, and then the sound of the door opening and closing.

It’s only then that Zelda opens her eyes, and when she is met by the sight of an empty room, she falls down onto her bed, the tears that had been bottling up behind closed eyelids, finally spilling down her cheeks.

Zelda never knew goodbyes could sting like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was alright. I didn’t spend a lot of time on writing and proofreading this. My mind was one big chaos while writing this cause I had so many different things I wanted to include so I hope it wasn’t an as big of a mess as it feels like to me. 
> 
> To everyone who left me prompts: I saw them, I wrote them down, but like I said in the notes at the beginning: writer’s block is currently being a bitch to me so I have no idea when I’ll be able to start working on them. 
> 
> I do have another Zarie one shot coming up (fluffy and AU cause screw CAOS and its homophobia) and probably also some Madam Spellman, cause those are the only two works I’m somehow able to work on right now. 
> 
> Anyways, have a super great day!!!


End file.
